darksiders
by kempashi x
Summary: son of death will be marring all the hotties in rosario vampire , to make them pregnant and have babies.I now the story sucks .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own darksiders or Rosario+vampire

Chapter 1 :son of death

Many years after new york city was destroyed ,there was no more human in there only demons and angels , death the leader of the horsemen have a son now his name is Jason ,and now his 16 years old he became a horsemen like his family , he had a mop of messy black hair and wearing a billowing purple cloak and matching purple pants, complete with large armored boots that led up to his knees. He was very muscular but the unusual thing about him was how his forearms and hands were broader than a normal persons arm, and on his back was a symbol of a horse skull surrounded with peculiar ruins. In his hands he held two large short staff scythes, their silver blades shining in the sunlight and a gun mercy .

Today he was going with his uncle war (the red horsemen ) , to hunting some demons . When they finished to killing , war trying to take their souls . war said :" Come on its time to go back to the village because somebody want to see you ."

Dante smirked and asked him :"ho in the hell wants to meet me ? "

War looked at jason and said :"I still don't now ho wants see you Jason . But your powers are still getting stronger then before ." saying like a proud men.

2 hour later

War and Jason left the building , riding in there horses war had his horse ruin (red flames of course ) and Jason had his horse blue fame his name is dorian . As they entered the village , war wanted to go get some drink , Jason headed towards the town hall his family home. Entering, he noticed no one to greet him. He looked around, confused. 'Huh, that's odd, no ones her-'. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of talking. 'Must be a meeting...well might as well see what their talking about.' His decision being made, he began to head to the meeting room to see what the meeting may be about.

He soon found the door to the meeting room; the talking was louder now. Grinning at guessing correctly, Jason moved to open the door. He stopped when he heard something that surprised him.

He saw a men wearing a weird clothe saying :" My school will allow your child to learn seing new experience and met some new people ." Then Jason looked at the headmaster and asked : " ho are you ?"

The head master looked at the child and smirked :" Please call me the exorcist " then he look at death and sead to him :" I understand your hesitation toward me, but worry not, for your son will be absolutely safe ."

Jason's mother came to him smiled and hugging him "My son you are going to school." Jason smiled she was very beautiful , she had a long hear ….

The exorcist smiled " when you arrive to my school ,you come to see me in the office " ,Then the head master left.

One month later

Jason was in his room trying to pout his uniform on ,pout his books in his bag and he pout mercy in there then he left the house . His family was waiting for him even vulgrim was crying because his going to leave and he well teleport him to the school .

"Jason wait !" War called him and gave him a crystal sword " Take this sword with you I was using it when I was your age " Then Jason looked at his uncle " Thank you , but are you sure you don't need it ? " war "nah , got my own sword " . Death came to Jason "you need to take dust with you , figured you could use his assistance. As you know he is a very reliable partner, if things get difficult you will only have to turn to Dust and he will lead you in the right direction. He has helped me through all my battles, now it is only right he help you through your future battles."

Jason looked at dust "guess we're in this together, eh Dust."

"Caw" was Dust's response as he proceeded to clean his feathers.

"Come on Jason the portal won't take long" said vulgrim . "Goodbye , everybody ill see you later " the he go to the portal with dust.

OK EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER 1 I WON'T TO NOW IF ITS GREAT OR NOT . PLEASE REVIEW OKA


	2. Jason meet Moka

I don't own darksiders or Rosario+vampire

Chapter 2 : Jason meets Moka

When he arrived to Yokai academy he looked at the school "Damn it's a big school " he thought , "caw" said dust . " Whats up dust"

The forest of dead trees was quiet, yet Jason couldn't help but let his virally enhanced senses spread out to his surroundings.

Jason paused in mid-step. His senses picked up the sound of something moving quickly through the trees. He spun, arms ready to shift into something deadly when he saw a bicycle come flying out of the trees.

Time slowed to a crawl as the Jason lept into the air, flipping over the bike and rider. He landed on the ground as the bike crashed into the ground knocking the rider off. Jason spun around and stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape.

The person on the ground was by far the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Long pink hair that reached her waist. A beautiful heart shaped face with bright emerald green eyes. Long pale slender legs that disappeared under the short skirt she wore. And a chest that was barely contained in the white shirt she wore under the green jacket.

Only three words came to Jason's mind, "I have never seen a beautiful girl like her in my life."

"Ouch." She whimpered rubbing her ass. "You okay?" asked Jason kneeling down and holding his hand out. "I think so. Sorry if I startled you. I have anemia, and it can make me a little dizzy from time to time." she said with a light blush that made her look even cuter.

"It's all good. As long as your okay." jason said smiling. The girl smiled back, "My name is Moka Akashiya." "Jason" . I take it you go to Yokai Academy too?" he asked. Moka nodded, she then went a little stiff. Inhaling air deeply through her nose. Jason tilted his head as she drew closer, putting her nose to the side of his neck and smelling deeply again.

"What the-" "I'm sorry...I can't help it." Moka mumbled cutting him off. She gently gripped his shoulders as she drew closer to his neck again. "It's just that...I'm a vampire." Jason felt two small pricks in his neck where his face was and knew right away that she had bitten him.

His first though was to shove her away, cut her to pieces with his claws and consume the remains. But He fought the urge down and tried to relax as the pink haired girl slowly drew back with a look of both confusion and euphoria. "Your blood...it taste so delicious and strong " she said with cloudy eyes.

Jason looked into her green orbs, and for the first time in a long time. A blush creeped on his face.

In the next instant, Moka's eyes returned to normal and she gasped. "Gomen! I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me!" she exclaimed in embarrisment. Jason chuckled and held his hands up, "Relax Moka, it wasn't that big of a deal." The young vampire calmed down, "Really?" she asked. Sean shrugged, "There are far worse things than a pretty girl sucking on my neck." he said with a wink.

Moka's face turned the same color as her hair before Sean helped her back to her feet. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." he said as they walked toward the school together.

Then she looked at dust and ran up with stars of awe .

"Wow, a pet crow, he's so pretty, what's his name?" questions flew out of her mouth due to curiosity.

Dante scratched his head, "he's not really a pet, more like a member of the family," petting the bird that finally decided to calm down; however his feathers were now a mess now. "His name is Dust; he's been my fathers trusted companion, now he's my companion for my future challenges." Dust gave a proud 'caw' to that, and the other two were satisfied.

"Oh, speaking of the school, we better get there before we are late," Moka spoke up in realization.

" I'll be their at classe but I need go to speak with the headmaster " then he left moka and went to the office to speak with the exorcist.

"Ah, their you are my dear Jason hers the key for your room …" then Jason thanked him and left the office.

Ruby looked at the headmaster " Sir , I still don't understand ho is this guy" . "You will now him later , why are you asking ?" said the exorcist , " oh, nothing at all ." Ruby blushed.

Time skip

Jason was sitting patiently for the teacher to arrive and Dust left to peck at a corpse. The teacher finally decided to walk in, she walked to the front and began writing on the board.

"Hello class and welcome to Yokai Academy, I am your teacher Shizuke Nekonome," she pronounced ith a cheery attitude, " I know you may already know this, but this school is built for the sake of monster to attend."

jason felt a wave of surprise wash over him, 'monsters, but wait that means that….I'm surrounded by potential demons or enemies." The surprise wasn't too great, he had b The teacher began talking about how the humans are gaining control of the earth and how monster must now coexist with humans. 'Wait, did she say the humans are 'now' gaining control of the world. Impossible, the third kingdom has belonged to the humans since its creation; the creator himself gave it to the humans to form 'The Balance'.' These 'monsters' must be a form of demon formed long ago and haven't been banished to hell, and thus have most likely tormented the humans and thinking the world was theirs to control. That was the best idea he had about what could have happened, but it was only a theory. He planned to investigate further to figure out the truth himself; however he concentrated on the problem before himeen noticing a meek pulse of power coming from all the students…

"Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" these words came from the mouth of a messy blond hair boy with a pierced lip, he had a bad boy attitude; which for Jason only spelt trouble.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters there are no genuine humans here," as she continued she waved her 'stick' thing around as if to emphasize importance of her words, "Since this Academy is within a secret sacred world, any humans who come to know of our existence we will bring them to death or something."

jason wasn't too surprised about that, monsters eat humans; well most do anyways. Dante's train of thought was interrupted by the door abruptly opening.

"EXCUSE ME," a familiar face came rushing in, "Sorry I'm late, after the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school."

The teacher turned to the tardy student and smiled, "Oh that's fine, take a seat."

Moka began heading to her seat, it didn't take long for all present male student (excluding Jason) to suddenly swoon at the presence of the girl. They were blabbering like idiots saying things like 'She's too hot' and 'I'm so happy to be in the same class as her'. Jason looked at them with disgust, 'learn some dignity fools'. However Moka continued oblivious of the men fawning over her.

"oh Jason your hear " moka came to him and gave him a big hug . The boys was looking at him "how in the hell can that guys get the hot girl ." ….. they were thinking.

Time skipe

Moka and Jason was walking around seing every details of the school , many boys and some girls looked at Moka with Infatuated eyes, but when their eyes landed on jason latched to her sides (sorta) they gave a cruel glare.

"Why is she going with that guy" , "lets kick his ass" "He look weird man" …. They were thinking like that . Jason decided to give them a darkest , dust decided to help with that "caws".

"Dude he look scary men I change my mind . Jaso similed at his handywork and looked at Moka " Do you like to go somewere else ?", then she smirked "why is something wrong ?"

He turned to see a face he didn't plan on seeing today, 'just my luck'.

"Such a pretty one," the dirty blond boy said as a smirked crept his face, "you're called Moka Akashiya are you not?"

He raised his hand for a shake, "I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations."

"Leave her alone " then Jason grabbed is hand and gave him a punch in his face and thrown him in the wall. "ho the hell are you?" asked saizou with an anger in his face . Jason looked at Moka "stay back moka or you get hert " then he looked at saizou "the names Jason and its end hear".

Saizou got more angry and transforming in his monster form "ill show you pathetic insect " .

Jason took his gun from his bag and shooted in his arm and gave him punch in his stomac ,"And stay down".

"wow Jason that was amazing !" moka she was going to hug him "But can you please do me a favor ?",Jason looked furious "what is it ","I forgot to take my breakfast" .

"CCCAAAPPPUUUSSSHHHUUU"

"OH MEN!"

OK GUYS PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS . THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SUCCUBUS.


	3. kurumu

I don't own darksiders or Rosario+vampire

CHAPTER 3 : KURUMU

After class Jason told Moka he wanted to be alone then he walking in the wood with dust in his arm ,dust heard a scream ,he flew in the air to show the direction for Jason .

When they arrived ,"some one help me please!", suddenly, he found the source of the plea for help. Jason froze for a moment. There, in front of him nearly collapsed on the ground was a beautiful girl with soft blue hair and purple eyes. If he had to guess, she might've been even more beautiful than Moka. And with a blush, he noted that her breasts were definitely much bigger than Moka's ."Damn its my lookiest day of my life " he thougt with another blush in his face.

"Please lend me a hand… I just suddenly started feeling ill." But now was not the time to speculate on such matters. With two quick strides, jason was by the helpless girl.

"Hey are you ok? Can you stand up?" He asked as he helped her up. "We should go to the infirmary to see what's wrong."

The girl gave jason a thankful smile, making him blush slightly. "Thank you very much," She said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body."

Suddenly she tripped, her body collapsing onto jason's, who blushed madly when he felt the softness and the fullness of the girl's breasts. But he shook his head from such thoughts and asked in a slightly high-pitched voice, "A-Are you okay?"

"My… my chest… my chest just started hurting all of a sudden." She emphasized her weakness by nearly collapsing, making Jason catch her and hold onto her more tightly.

"Hold me tight like this." She begged as she pressed herself against jason. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around jason's shoulders it was very big and strong .

"So… soft! No! I'm not a pervert!" Ichigo thought as his heart raced. Now wasn't the time to be indulging! Maybe later…

"Hey," The girl spoke up, catching Jason's attention, "Look into my eyes Jason." Jason obeyed and suddenly felt this strange feeling wash over him. It made this head feel light, but at the same time it was warm and inviting.

Dust tried to wake him up but it didn't work "CAW"

Another presence within his mind also sensed the disturbance.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" She asked, her eyes making her look helpless and innocent. The smile just seemed to tug at Jason's heartstrings. But…

This wasn't what Jason was feeling. 'W-What the hell is wrong with me , im horsemen not a slave ?'Jason thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurumu. 'Why am I holding her so possessively?'

"Wah! What are you doing Jason!" Kurumu asked as she playfully tried to get out of his grasp.

'What Am I doing?' Jason asked himself as his body seemed to ignore his thoughts and grabbed ahold of Kurumu even more tightly.

Little did they know they were being watched. "Jason?" Moka asked herself as she saw the playful interactions between jason and the new girl. She had to ask herself, who was she and what was she to Jason ? They seemed to get along so well… like lovers…

"Hehe… aren't you the popular one… but be careful with women, boy."

Moka suddenly turned around and noticed a man with glowing white eyes smoking a cigarette. The aura that surrounded was rather ominous and if Moka had to admit, creepy. "Who are you?" She asked, shocked that she had been unaware of the man's presence.

The man grinned. "Just your average passerby." He replied mysteriously before walking away, leaving a baffled Moka.

Moka walked down the hallway, her mind wrought with thoughts on the girl jason had been holding so dearly in his arms. 'What is that girl? What is she to Jason ?' Such thoughts were overwhelming her mind, forcing her to stop walking and lean up against a wall.

"They really… looked like lovers didn't they? Totally all over each other like that…" Moka shook her head vigorously at those thoughts. "What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock? I wonder…"

"Hey… stop. This isn't the time to feel down… you are being targeted." Moka's head snapped up as she looked around frantically.

"Huh? Wh-What! Who is it? Where's that voice…"

"You… are a vampire right?" Moka turned around and looked up to see a girl sitting on the railing of the stairs. She was eyeing Moka with a predatory look.

"That's at least what the rumors say Akashiya Moka."

"You!" Mokay yelled when she realized she had seen her before. "You were the one with jason earlier! When did you…?" Suddenly the girl twisted herself over the railing and jumped down. She landed gracefully and without a noise save the squeak of her shoes.

Almost as soon as she landed the herd of boys that were behind her immediately started praising Kurumu's beauty. Kurumu in turn swung her hips, flaunting her beauty knowing that they were already mystified by her looks and figure.

Ignoring the rambling of the boys, she walked to and around Moka, almost as if she owned the girl. She intimidated her, making Moka feel small despite the fact that she was easily taller than the girl by half a head. "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu…" She began, "I… have come to defeat you."

Moka's eyes widened in when she realized what this girl meant. "Wha… Wait a minute, isn't it against the school's rules to give away your true form?" She asked nervously, slightly backing away from Kurumu.

Kurumu in turned pointed an accusative finger at Moka as she said, "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Pl…Plan?" Moka asked, putting a hand over her chest showing her nervousness.

"Huhu…" Her body moved, swaying seductively as she trapped the gaze of even more boys that had surrounded them. "Yes. My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave." She suddenly made a pose as she finished her speech in a haughty manner. "The Youkai Aademy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Moka simply stood there aghast, her face registering shock and surprise. Meanwhile, Kurumu simply continued on another long speech. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every boy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start!" Her eyes narrowed as she neared Moka, who backed off slightly. "However! Akashiya Moka, the guys at this Academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this; I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

The crowd around them started backing off when they realized that argument was escalating. Kurumu started making exaggerated movements as she continued with her speech. "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you; I'll show you I'm better than you by stealing jason away from you!"

Moka finally decided to get in a word and said, "Wait, stop! Jason doesn't have anything to do with this…"

"I knew it from the start… he has a really good scent." Moka's gaze was locked with Kurumu's whose eyes shined with triumph and victory. "Is his blood delicious?" She asked mockingly, "You're using Jason was food aren't you?"

She gave a haughty laugh as she said, "Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

Moka took a step back as those biting words. "No… I'm not using him, I'm…"

Dust looked at them both and still don't understand what the fucks going on .

"Moka!" Both girls stopped their arguing and turned their heads to find jason walking towards them.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" Jason yelled, feeling thoroughly embarrassed at the awkward situation.

Suddenly, he felt a energy spike coming Moka. Her turned his head and couldn't help but be surprised by the power she was letting out.

That and she seemed pissed. Pissed off women were never a good thing in jason's book, they were nothing but trouble like that! So jason tried prying off Kurumu, who was surprisingly strong. That and his body's reactions towards her sensual movements had already left him weakened.

"S-Stop that Kurumu!" Jason asked pleadingly , got of his crystal sword of his back .

He stopped in front of Moka and scratched his cheek as he thought about what he was going to say. He then sighed and decided to wing it, "Well, I'm sorry for running off like that. I want to apologize to you for…"

"what !" kurmmu got therey angry and transformed into a succubus . "Shes a succubus then ". Jason smiled with his word.

"how do you now?" moka looked at Jason trying to pull of her Rosario of , "I used to kill them in new york "

Inner moka came out . Then Jason froze himself "do not be afraid im the inner moka " jason understood what she just said "do not be afraid im the inner moka " jason understood what she just said .then he looked at kurmmu "Surrender kurumu im to stronger then you " .

Kurumu gritted her teeth in anger. She really wanted to kill the both of them, but she supposed she could get them one at a time. "Fine." She replied. In a burst of speed, her tail wrapped around jason's ankle. Said person was surprised when he was flung out the window and sent soaring. The only thing that stopped him was the tree that he had crashed into.

"Ow." jason said, still truck in the imprint he had made in the thick tree. He shook his head and opened his eyes just in time to see Kurumu flying towards him at incredible speed with her claws extended. Jason barely had time to dive down and when looked up, he saw that the tree was cleanly sliced where the claws had then, she heard her laughing.

"AHAHA! What do you think you're doing jason? You're about to be killed!" Kurumu sneered as she rose in the air, then dived down, ready to slice Jason into pieces.

Then Jason felt some energy in his sword and he swung it and shooted a bleu energy in her she fell down .

Moka came back to her real form that she was , and looked at kurumu slleping . "we need to take her to the unfemery " Jason said , moka got a little jealus from kurumu "why do he have totake to the infirmary".

TIME SKIP

Kurumu was sleeping In the bed . wiell Jason was speeking with ruby "I understand what you said ill inform to the headmaster , but do you have any to go out with me ? " she asked with a blush . Jason scratching "yeah maybe in the weakend ?" ruby hugged so hard " Yes hell be my destined one " she though with another blush in her cheek.

2 days later Jason and kurumu become friends but still moka and kurumu are still fighting each other because they love Jason alotte .

"Hey? The rosary started talking to you?" Jason questioned as he gave the Rosary around her neck a strange look.

"Yea, the voice ended up tell me about Kurumu. But it's strange, maybe the seal is weakening." A look of uncertainty crossed her face as she looked at Jason from the corner of her eye. "Hey, if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore… Jason… you would still like me… right?"

Jason gave a rare smile as he said, "Sure, how bad could you be?" ,iven dust agreed with him"caw"

Moka blushed as she sunk her head into her shoulders in embarrassment. That smile… it made her feel strange and wonderful at the same time!

"GOOD MORNING!" Came a voice from behind them, causing Jason to stagger forward.

"What now?"Jason asked in annoyance only to find Kurumu standing there with a smile and holding a plate of cookies. His annoyance lessened… slightly.

"Jason, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" She asked with an adorable smile on her face.

Jason sighed. "Eh sure, but what's this for?" He asked as he took a cookie and bit it. "Wow, tasty." He then bit the cookie again, this time savoring it a bit more , dust tried to eat the cookie and he really liked it ether .

Kurumu looked at dust "Even your birdy like to eat my cookies how adorable".

Kurumu giggled, glad that her destined one liked her baking. "Hey Jason, remember when you asked me who my destined one was?"

Jason nodded as he took another cookie from the plate. "I've decided… it's Jason!"

Jason paused in mid-bite of his cookie. His eyes turned towards Kurumu and he only uttered one noise. "WHAT ?"

This, my friends, would be the start of Jason the blue horsemen new life at Youkai Academy!

Well people how do you feel the story its going to be a great story right .

Please guys right something.


	4. the witch

I don't own darksiders or Rosario+vampire

CHAPTER 4 : The witch.

"It's the weird day of my intire life " he thought when he was sleeping in his bed in his room , hes eyes was stell close ,it was mornig day , he felt something weird , something was touching his body ,he saw Ruby in his face he got red .

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Ruby" Jason was going to explode. "Nothing silly I just came her to sleep in your bed , because e I don't wont to be alone ." Ruby was laughing at him ,"Please don't tell me I did something nasty?" .

"No Jason we didn't do anything ". She got red in her face. Jason tried to get his clothe on….

TIME SKIPE

When they left the room Ruby looked at Jason "Damn he is hot" she thought , "So tell me Jason what monster are ?"asked ruby she really wanted to now ho he really was.

"ok , I m a horsemen , I live in new york were there no more human in there.", said Jason.

"Really you're a horsemen wow I heard only stories about them but I steel didn't now they were real " she looked so happy ,"but what do you mean in new york city theres no more humans " she have changed her look.

"First day in new york was peace and quite trying to work , but demons and angels have came in the earth trying to make war in US. But all the humans have died in there , it's the only were its destroyed I think ."jason was said.

"well im happy about it , does the exorcist now it ?" asked Ruby. "Yes Ruby , why he didn't told you ?"

"No he didn't told me, about it ,so do you have any brothers or sisters ?" Ruby was happy to ask this question.

"No ,I live whith my mom and dad and he have siblings." Jason was confused about her questions. "So there all like you a horsemen right ?" ,Jason answerd her question "yeah my dad is the leader of the pale horsemen, my uncle war his the red horsemen , my other uncle strife is the white horsemen and the last one my anthe fury the black horsemen, but what about you parents .

Ruby looked at the young horsemen she wanted to cry "My parents are all dead ". She was crying in his chest and hugging him so hard "there no need to cry ruby you have friends right " Jason didn't now how to stop her "yeah your right I need to now thanks for everything ." Then she left , to go back to the headmaster …..

TIME SKIP

Time passed and the mid-term test scores were posted for all to see. Many of the students cheered while a great deal of others wept openly at their pathetic scores. Many of these monsters will go on to the human world to do business or universities.

Akashiya Moka strolled up to the postings and looked carefully for her name. She sighed in relief when she found herself in 13th place in the listings. Many others took notice of this, especially the male population and proceeded to shower her in praise.

"Awesome! Its says Moka-san is 13th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the academy, but she's smart too! And she has a good personality and isn't stuck up!"

"SHE'S PERFECT!"

"SHE'S THE NUMBER 1 IDEAL GIRL." At this point, Moka was beginning to get slightly worried when the boys began surrounding her… all having hearts in their eyes, drooling, or a balance of both.

"Hey Moka." Said person turned to find Jason casually walking towards her. He stopped next to her and looked at the posted scores. Moka too turned and looked for Jason's name and when she did, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow jason! You're in 2th place! You really are genius!" Moka said in amazement. Truthfully, she thought Jason was one of those slackers who never did any studying. He really didn't look like the kid who'd put any effort into his studies.

"Yea but I didn't studied a lot ." Jason said nonchalantly. He didn't like boasting his scores in front of everyone, what would be the point?

"You shoulda told me you studied … then we could've studied and gotten even higher on the mid-terms!" She pouted as she took hold of Jason's arm.

Some students looked at Jason .

"How can he take the highest score"

"Hes really a cute guy "…

But not far off in the distance, a little girl stood staring at the pink-haired Moka. Her eyes shined with adoration and nervousness as she looked upon her idol. She never worked the courage to come up and talk to her… she was afraid she might think of her as some half breed like the rest of the monsters did.

"Congratulations Yukari-san. It looks like you're number 1 again!" The girl known as Yukari was pulled away from her thoughts as she turned to face the person who was speaking.

"Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing." The man grinned as he took another step closer to Yukari.

"But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty," The man said with a sneer in his voice, "because in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class representative?" Yukari tentatively asked, wondering what was going on. Suddenly she was pushed back by a smack to the forehead and she gave a small yelp.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit?" The class representative asked as he kept messing with Yukari. "It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out!"

"Kya! Pl… Please stop thaaat!" Yukari whined as she kept being taunted.

"As the class representative, your very existence gives me a headache…" His voice was menacing and the grin on his face was far from pleasant. Then, he leaned forward and spoke directly to her face, "After all, your true form is a witch is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're in the same grade as me."

Yukari was finally getting tired of being degraded, so she pulled out her wand and did a simple trick. A pebble floated in mid-air, unbeknownst to the bully before it hit him on the back of the head. "Ah, haha! You deserved that!" Yukari laughed triumphantly when the bully staggered.

"Hey! What the hell'd you just do to me?" The enraged class representative yelled.

"Stop!" Yukari's eyes widened in surprise when someone came between her and the class representative. To Yukar's delightful surprise, it was none other than Moka, the girl whom she'd admired! She was actually defending her!

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go… please stop using violence towards girls!" Moka exclaimed.

There were whispers throughout the crowd at Moka's action. Most couldn't believe that someone had actually stood up for the little witch, let alone a beautiful vampire like Moka. Jason himself didn't say anything as he simply looked on. At the first hint of trouble, he'd jump in… but it seemed the bullies were stepping away.

"You had better remember this Yukari!" The class representative threatened before turning to his pals, "Let's go guys!"

"Oh, thank you soooo much! You really saved me!" Yukari said, brimming with happiness and praise. "My name is Sendou Yukari!"

Moka smiled before replying, "I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11? And even ranked first?"

The girl beamed at Moka's praise, and was overwhelmed when the praise kept coming from Moka as she continued, "You're really smart, aren't you Yukari-chan? And that outfit is also really cool!"

Flustered, Yukari began waving her hands about, denying and accepting the praise from Moka. "No, well… cool is such a… I mean I'm not… I'm just…!" She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, Yukari seemed collected herself as she said in a less enthusiastic, but equally heart-filled tone, "You're the one who's cool and pretty Moka-san. You know, actually I…"

To the surprise of Jason and Moka, Yukari suddenly threw herself in Moka's arms before giddily yelling, "I wuvvv you Moka-san!"

"what!" They both said .Jason's eyes widened a bit at the sudden confession, but Yukari paid no heed and continued, "Everytime I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved my life, my heart was made up!" She spoke honestly and truthfully. But Yukari noticed the shocked and confused look on Moka's face and felt she had gone too far… but she wouldn't simply just give up! "Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" Unsure of what to say, Moka replied in an unsteady tone, "Err… umm, as a friend… I gue—"

"Yaaay! I'm so happy!" Yukari cheered as she placed her face in between Moka's breasts .Jason could only look on in… well… he simply just looked on…

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari giddily said as she ran her small fingers around Moka's breasts. "It's soooo soft! Just like a dream!"

"Stop…" Moka begged as her face flushed, "For some reason, I can't move!"

"Oi oi OI! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jason yelled at them when the girls fell to the floor in a rather… questioning position.

Suddenly, Yukari stood up and pointed a finger at Jason. "Please don't get in our way! I know all about you!" Feeling brave with Moka around, she marched right up to Jason and told him her thoughts, "You and Moka-san are like a snapping turtle and the moon! You're waaaay too different!"

"Jason , though you may be one of the smartest people around, are hardly a friendly person. You frequently got into fights in your other school, skipped classes, and were always getting into all sorts of trouble! Moka-san shouldn't be around a delinquent like you!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head. "I love Moka-san! So I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you." She finished with a blush across her young face as she took a peek over her shoulder at said person.

Out of nowhere, she pulled out a wand and said, "That's why I'm declaring war on you with my magical wand!" She suddenly waved it around, which opened a door from somewhere in the hallway. All sorts of objects began levitating above Jason's head, who looked on in confusion. "I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san ever again!"

The brooms, totaling around four, suddenly rushed down to jason with speed. Jason simply stood there and let one of the brooms hit him directly in the face… this wasn't to say he wasn't annoyed. On the contrary, he wanted to do nothing more than use his blue energy sword on the girl… but that would be wrong.

So Jason swallowed his anger and asked, "What… are you… doing?"

"It's magic!" Yukari exclaimed, "I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms! Cuz I'm a witch and I'll fight off any boys that get close to Moka-san!" She declared with the energy expected from a child her age.

Jason could only look on with annoyance etched on his face. What could he do?

"Sendou Yukari?" Kurumu said the name as she peeled off a 'curse' seal from Ichigo's forehead with tweezers.

"Yea… She's getting on my nerves." Said a silently fuming Jason. "When we have projects that I need to work on with Moka, I can't even speak to her without Yukari butting in and doing something weird!"

'Yahoo! Thanks to her, I'm alone with Jason! Thank you Yukari Sendou Yukari!' Kurumu thought as her heart filled with happiness.

Then she leaned in towards Jason as she told him, "I've heard rumors about that girl too! Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish kid who plays pranks on others."

Unbeknownst to Kurumu and Jason, the subject of their conversation was standing outside, listening through the window sine they're club was on the first floor. Feeling resolved, she pulled out a doll made of straw and exclaimed, "I'll totally destroy the closeness between Moka-san and Jason for good! Magical item Warawara-kun!"

Tentatively, she tested the doll out. For the first test, she moved the doll's arm and made its hand hit its face.

"Jason!" Yukari heard. That meant her voodoo doll was a success!

Inside, mayhem was sitting in its throne as Jason's arms swayed every which way, knocking over stuff, hitting himself, and even groping Kurumu (to which Kurumu didn't really mind). In fact, now she felt truly thankful towards the little witch. She had secretly longed for him to touch her in this way… and now it was happening if indirectly.

"I'm not doing this! Something's wrong with my body!" Jason yelled. Suddenly, his hand moved of its own accord and flicked Kurumu's skirt upwards, revealing yellow panties.

"Eyaaaa!" She screeched. Just outside the window, Yukari was quietly giggling to herself at her triumph.

Jason got more angry "that's enough , what the hell is going on with you ".

Moka felt like she was stuck in an awkward situation. On one hand, she could tell Yukari's pranks did seem to go a little bit too far. On the other hand, Yukari was just a little girl and didn't really know what she was doing. Couldn't Jason see that she was just looking for attention?

"Jason… let's calm down." She spoke as she tried to placate the angered horsemen. "No, you're going too easy on her Moka! She's not just bothering me, she's bothering everyone else! Look at what she made me do to Kurumu!" Jason retorted.

"I… suppose… but…"

When Yukari heard those words, she began to feel hurt. Was she a bother to Moka as well? She gripped her wand tightly, not wanting to face to facts. She was sure Moka would defend her, just like the time she did with the men from earlier. After all, Moka was not only pretty, but kind and understanding. Yea… Moka would surely defend her!

But when Moka didn't speak up to defend her, the hurt came back. Maybe… she really was just bothering Moka-san. "I've always been alone…" Yukari spoke dejectedly.

Those sudden words made Jason and Moka pause… especially Jason. He felt guilty now and felt like he should apologize. He walked over to Yukari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yukari…"

Just then, a giant pot fell from out of nowhere and hit Jason in the back of his head. "Ahahaha! Gotcha! Gotcha!" Yukari yelled in triumph. She shook her arms every which way, spinning, enjoying her victory.

"That's… IT!" Jason said as he gave chase to Yukari, who was now currently running away from him. But he was stopped by Moka, who placed herself in between them.

"Wait! It's awful for you to be mad at her Jason!" She exclaimed, her eyes holding ever the slightest hint of anger.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" Jason said as he backed up a bit. He was scowling, that little trick had been far from justified, so why was Moka getting mad at him? But then again… he had been getting a little bit… crazier after the agreement between him and his companion dust . But he sighed… he knew he would have to apologize to Yukari.

Yukari ran, and ran… she ran out the doors, around the building, away from everyone. Faces of people from both human and monster schools came to mind, each of them taunting and uncaring. Both humans and monsters despised her for what she was, a witch.

She gave a sad smile as she continued to run. "I don't mind… being alone." She spoke to no one other than herself. As she continued to run, she failed to see the people in front of her and bumped into them.

"Oww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going?" Yukari said as she rubbed her forehead.

"You're the one that bumped into me Yukari-san." Yukari's eyes widened as she looked up, recognizing that voice, "How rude, you're a damn shame to the academy."

"Class representative…?" A tingle of terror rode down her spine as the man in front of her bent over to see her eye to eye.

"Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier? I'll never forgive you for that!" Suddenly, his skin started peeling away, replaced by dry, thick scales. A long forked tongue jutted out as it tasted the air. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"We have to go get her Jason! Don't you feel sorry for her?" Moka pleaded with the Shinigami.

Jason thought about it for a moment. Then he sighed. He remembered his own past and knew what it felt like to be lonely. What Yukari needed more than ever was simply someone who cared for her. "Fine… let's go get her."

Moka's eyes brightened as she gave a bright smile. "Thank you so much Jason! C'mon!" She said as she took Jason's hand and pulled him along.

TIME SKIPE

"What should we do to her?" The leader asked to his cohorts.

"Let's eat her up!" One suggested, "The fog is so thick so no one will ever know!"

Yukari continued taking steps backwards. Without her wand, she was defenseless! But her actions didn't go unnoticed as the leader took her up in one of his clawed hands and picked her up. "That sounds good! We should eat her up!" He said as he opened his mouth, ready to eat his meal.

"Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!"

The lizard men all stopped and turned around. Tongues flicked in and out of scaly mouths as they recognized the girl from earlier. "Damn, it's you Akashiya Moka-san! You've caught us at a bothersome time..." The leader said as he eyed the pink-haired vampire with malicious intent.

"Run! Moka-san!" Yukari yelled past the lizard men, "Or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!"

"No one's going to get eaten while I'm around." Yukari's eyes widened as she whipped around. Jason looked past her at the lizard men with his obscenely large green backpack 'standing' in front of him, a handle poking out the top end.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked then eyes got bigger "That can be true it's the horsemen attack".

Jason got his sword of from his back "its been along time " he thought . Kiking these lezards ass with his sword

When he finished to kill them all . He swung to shoot a blast of energy to the leader "Please nooooooooo"

When he finally hit ground, he was already unconsciousness and their bodies were singed. Jason wondered if he should've held back more.

"Why…"

Jason's attention was shifted when he turned to his side and faced Yukari, who was sitting on the floor looking sad. "After I've done such horrible things to you. Why. Why did you come for someone like me?"

Jason sighed as he let out of breath of air. "Let's just say I get what you're feeling I felt the same way when I was your age I was lonely killig all the demons in my world. We're your friends now so don't be sad, got it?"

Yukari looked on at jason and a new light as her heart was moved by Jason's words. "You..." She stuttered as her eyes moistened, "Umm.. fa…hm…"

"what , what is it yukari " moka was very confused .

"Jason! I wuvv you!" Yukari said as she leaped into Jason's arms. "men a my gong to be in love with them all"Jason thought .

Well guys the next story will be with Mizore .


	5. the club

I don't own darksiders or Rosario+vampire

Chapter 5 : club

Jason today was in his class trying to hear what his teacher saying.

"Well then everyone," the brown-haired teacher began, "This Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… just as I've been saying all along…"

"So that means... starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" The cat-like teacher finished off enthusiastically.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities!" Jason just heard the teacher… and suddenly his mind was racing. He had to join a club?

"Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter." She said before casually reminding everyone to visit the newspaper club since she was the advisor… *hint hint*

Time skipe

"Well miss ill be joining at the newspaper club " Jason wanted to join in the newspaper.

"I'll join too " both said kurumu ,yukari and moka.

"Okay everybody I want you all to sign your names , anybody else want to join ." asked nekonome.

"yes, me "a girl came with a lollipop in her mouth "ill join to "signing her name.

"okay guys Welcome to the Newspaper Club" the teacher was very happy with it.

"Hey there my name is Shirayuki Mizore " looked at the horsemen with a blush in here face .

"My name is Jason ." looked at here with a smile , "You don't have any family name Jason " mizore asked him with a sad face .

"No not really you can call me horsemen " then kurumu came to him and grabed his arm " and his my destined one " then moka came to kurumu "No his not going to be your destined one hes mine "

"No mine " they fighting each other again . Jason looked at Mizore "Come on mizore and yukari it will be good to go to the newspaper club , without them". Mizore ,yukari, Jason left the fight.

Time skipe

Jason and the others arrived to the club but Kurumu and Moka were late.

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome said enthusiastically. "So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

Jason swiveled his head left, then right, then he looked forward again. 'Are we the only members in this club?'

Deciding to find out, he asked, "Sensei, are we really the only members here?"

At the question, Nekonome's 'ears' wiggled as she said, "Don't be silly!"

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from beyond the classroom door.

"See, here he come the other members!" Nekonome said as she pointed towards the door.

They all took a seat in the front row since they were the only ones in the classroom. But all the while, Nekonome was wondering where their last member was. Then, almost as if her question was answered, there was a knock on the door frame, causing everyone to turn around.

"Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." The person said as gave a dazzling smile while holding three bouquets of flowers. "Pleased to meet ya!"

With swiftness, he quickly handed the three flowers to Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu. Kurumu and Moka stared at Ginei blankly while Mizore simply froze the flowers and crushed them into tiny bits. But Ginei didn't pay attention to that. Instead, he focused all his attention on a certain pink haired vampire. "Oooh! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you have!" He said as he gave a smile that would make most girls melt. "You can call me 'Gin.' Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

After the teacher have left they begin to argueing what to do for now.

"So, what exactly do we do?" Jason asked.

"Hmm… well let's see." Gin began, but not before giving that show-off smile once again. "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is."

"The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!" At that his smile turned into a mysterious grin that set off alarms in Jason's head. "We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?"

No one saw the flicker of a malicious grin cross Gin's features before he switched to his I'm-just-a-kind-and-harmless-person look. "Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He said disarmingly as he pulled out a poster and held it to the club members, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of the classroom hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Jason was stacking papers. Mizore and Tsukune had gone off to get some supplies for the club.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their senpai said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yea! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

All the while, Jason had not taken his eye off of Gin. His attitude bothered Jason. Sometimes he was flirty and friendly, and other times he seemed to be deadly serious. His gut feeling was telling him that something was wrong with this guy. Suddenly, Jason noticed Gin bend down and he was staring at….?

Jason suddenly became alarmed when he realized that Gin was looking at the girls' panties! The man was completely shameless! Not only did he bend over, but he was practically sitting on the floor and enjoying the view! Gin simply watched as the girls struggled to put the poster as high up as they could. Angry, Jason decided to stop Gin from staring at Kurumu's yellow panties and at Moka's white ones.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Jason yelled as her marched over and pulled Gin up by the tie. Finally, he was grabbing someone else's tie rather than being hoisted up by the tie himself!

With surprising strength, Gin managed to make Jason let go of his grip. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked while feigning innocence.

Jason gave the man a scowl as he replied, "Don't pretend! You were looking up their skirts weren't you?"

Gin simply waved him off as he gave Jason his patented I'll-get-away-with-anything smile. "Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Before Jason could continue to accuse him, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on to which Gin took this as an opportunity to shift the blame to Jason. "Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

"What!" Jason yelled as a blush spread across his face. "I didn't see your panties! Well, I did but I wasn't actually looking at th—"

SLAP!

The girls left, each one furious at the panty peeper named Jason. Said person was too shocked to say anything. Not only had he been outsmarted, but he had been humiliated. Curse the fact that Jason had never been good with the wimmenz!

"You really are a moron!" Gin said enthusiastically as he hit Jason on the back. "Thanks to you, today's meeting is done for."

Time Skipe

Night came and Moka was standing on top of the school's building. She honestly couldn't believe that Jason was a peeper… but if he wasn't, then why were all those girls chasing him and calling him a peeper? It had to be the truth! Moka sighed as she leaned against the railing, an inexplicable sadness washing over her.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… Senpai…" Moka said, unsure of what to say. What was Gin doing here?

"D'ya hear about jason? It seems he got peeking and he and is now being hunted down by the girls. Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. Moka was completely unaware of Gin's intentions since she could only focus on Jason and his crime at the moment.

Her attention was shifted when Gin held out a picture in front of her. "I don't know who took it… but, this picture's been going around."

Moka couldn't believe her eyes as she snatched the picture from Gin's hands. The picture was of Jason peeking inside the girls' locker room! An arm wrapped itself around Moka, who turned and faced a grinning Gin. "Well, keep quiet about that picture to Jason. It's so pathetic. And Moka-san, just forget about a guy like that."

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he began leaning forward.

"Kya! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried wriggling out of Gin's embrace.

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?" Gin said, not letting Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka said, feeling violated.

"Well, it is a full moon and I can't help but lose control of myself!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips!

"So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP!" In one supreme effort, Moka managed to break free and push Gin into a wall.

Moka held up the picture and looked at it, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't believe Jason would peep. So I'm waiting for him! Rather than this picture, I want to believe Jason!" She exclaimed as she tossed the pictures into the wind.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's general direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Haha… are you serious? How admirable!" Part of Gin's face was revealed… and it barely resembled the friendly looking expression Gin always wore. Instead, it was almost sadistic and taunting. His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and clenched his fist tightly. "But I told ya… right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control weakens!"

The air around Gin flared and spiraled around him. "S-Sempai?" Moka asked with fright as she saw Gin's hands turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover his body.

"I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE AKASHIYA MOKA!" Gin howled as he towered over Moka. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

"Get away from her."

The werewolf turned around and snarled as it recognized that face. "WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"Easy, I'm going to kick your ass and make you tell the truth." Jason's serious eyes made the werewolf's blood boil. Who did this kid think he was?

Gin could feel his anger, his rage, his wrath swirl within him. It begged for revenge. And so he obliged. "DAMN! HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF OUR SPECIAL MOMENT!"

Jason noticed a high spike in Gin's energy as the wind began blowing fiercely around them. "BACK OFF!" Gin yelled in rage.

Jason already had crystal sword in his hand and was ready to fight. He stared intently at the werewolf, whose whole body surged with great power. Those teeth… they could easily tear the flesh off of Jason. There was a moment of silence as two stared at each other. Then in the blink of an eye, Gin was attacking Jason from behind.

But Jason grabbed his neck with one hand , his eyes turned white like his uncles eyes ,he was squeezing the neck of gin . Jason couldn't control himself , Moka came to him "Please Jason stop , please wake up Jason ." his eyes got back to normal , Gin just run off , Jason just close his eyes .

Moka just kissed him in his forehead , then he woke up "What just happened ? " then he looked at Moka " were is Gin ?" she just smiled at him "gin run out" he was happy with it.

"But I need to do something ","oh men" "ccaaappuuusshhuu"

The next chapter will be in summer


	6. confession of love

I don't own darksiders or Rosario+vampire

Chapter 6 : confession of love

Jason stepped out of the shower and shifted his clothes into a simple t-shirt and jeans. It had been months Jason was working with the girls, and everyone was enjoying their time off.

Since then he had been ducking and dodging the girls. For some reason they were more amerous than usual. Infact the day after the fight, Mizore had tried to freeze him in the hopes of sneaking him off to elope somewhere. The day after that Kurumu had snuck into his bed wearing a set of underwear that left almost nothing to the imagination.

And Yukari had been preaching non-stop about a future threesome between herself, Moka and him. Dust was still trying to get himself a lover . All in all it had been a weird and very arousing week.

A knock at his door made him tense, "Oh shit. What else can happen?" he thought as he opened the door.

On the otherside stood Moka, wearing a beautiful yellow sundress. "Hello Jason." she said smiling. "Hay Moka. Everything okay?" he asked smiling back. "Everything is fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." Jason nodded, closing and locking his door as they left the boys dorm.

"Everything seems much more peaceful now, casting their shadow everything." said Moka as they walked along the trail. "Yeah." Jason agreed as he enjoyed the peace and quiet with the young vampire at his side.

Moka stopped making Jason stop as well, "Jason...you like me right?" she asked timidly. "Of course I do. Your the first friend I made in this place." Said Jason. Moka shook her head, "I understand that. It's just...I think you like Kurumu or Mizore or Ruby better. They are...prettier." Moka said blushing.

Jason's fingers held her chin and tipped her head up to look at him, "Moka. All three of you are by far the most beautiful girls I've ever had the fortune to meet. Any man on earth would give their soul to be with any of you."

Moka smiled at him, "You know...it's not just any man we're after." Jason nodded, then rolled his eyes. "You thour can come out now."

Kurumu, Mizore , Yukari and ruby came out of the woods. "Told you it wouldn't work." said Mizore. "Hunter vision girls. It's locked onto each of your unique genetic make up." said Jason smirking.

The girls stood together, Jason looked from each of them realizing what this was. "You want me to choose don't you?" he asked. "Jason, we all love you. We want a future with you. We're sick of fighting over you, we need you to decide." said Moka with a little bit of hope and fear in her voice.

Jason looked at each of them, seeing the hope and fear in their eyes. His heart clentched, he really didn't want to do this.

His eyes looked to the ground before closing. "I can't." The girls looked shellshocked. "As hard as it is to believe...your not the only ones to fall in love." he looked at them with the warmest smile they had ever seen. "You all were there for me when I came out about what I am. You were there when I needed you most...you've given me the hope and love I needed to push onward."

He walked up to them, "I can't choose between you...because I fell in love with all of you." The girls gasped as he looked at Mizore first. "Mizore, you know what it's like to be alone. To lose everything and feel like an outcast. Yet you have a beautiful spirit that would be the envy of anyone." Mizore blushed and looked away.

Jason knelt down infront of Yukari and smiled, "Yukari, your still far too young for me to date. But since we've met you've been like a little sister to me ." The little witch smiled with tears in her eyes.

He stood up and faced Kurumu, "Kurumu, you maybe a Succubus, but your so much more than a pretty face and hot body. Your kind, compassonet, and you can bake like a motherfucker. I could die eatting one of your cakes and be happy." Kurumu blushed a deep red. "Your a true friend, and you have a big heart. That's what I like most about you."

Jason reached Moka. "Moka, you were my first friend. The first person I could feel I could trust in this place. You have the biggest heart than anyone I've ever met, always putting others before yourself. Yet under all of that innocence I know your would put your life down for someone you care about." Jason smiled, "I like everything about you." he looked down at the rosario, the red gem in the center glowing and taking on the form of a familiar red slitted eye. "Both of you." he said honestly.

Finally he looked at Ruby "Ruby we a friends too , I now you wanted to have sex with when you was in my bed , but I still now your so pretty and have a beautiful hair ."Ruby blushed so hard .

Without warning, Jason leaned forward and pressed his lips to Moka's. The vampire was shocked a moment but kissed back feeling warmth erupt within her.

Jason leaned back, leaving Moka blushing worse than her hair before turning to Kurumu and doing the same. The Succubus welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around him and pressing her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments, Jason released the kiss and turned to Mizore.

The Snow Woman took out her lollipop and threw it aside before latching her cold lips onto Jason's. The Blacklight carrier kissed her back and pulled away allowing her to put another lollipop in her mouth.

Then he came to Rubu kissed her in her mouth gentle it was so cute and she pulled away.

Lastly, he knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on Yukari's forehead before turning his backs to them. "I'm sorry if you hate more for not choosing. But I'd rather you hate me than breaking your hearts."

Before he could take a step, several hands grabbed his arms and stopped him. "Where are you going?" Kurumu purred in his ear. "Yes, you can't just kiss us like that and walk away." said Mizore with lust in her tone. "If you cannot decide Jason." said Moka smiling.

"Then we will share you." they all said at the same time.

Jason looked as though he was struck by lightning...and as though he had won the lottery. "I...uh...I...are you sure about this?" he asked trying to overcome his shock. "If you love each of us as much as you say, then we can believe that you love us all equally." said Kurumu. "So you had better be true to all of us." said Mizore.

"We won't make you decide between us if you can love all of us." said Moka lightly touching her rosario. "And just remember, I won't be little forever. So you and Moka-chan better be ready when I grow up." Yukari chirped happily.

"Even you still going to let me sleep in your bed in the weekends and the others" Ruby looked at Jason.

Jason looked at them and smiled, wrapping them all in a large embrace. "Thanks girls."

"Now that that's over." Kurumu grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt and started dragging him toward the girl's dorm with the others following closely. "Uh, where are we going?" asked Jason feeling as though he were going into a trap.

"My room, we're all going to have a little fun together, right horsemen." the Succubus said winking at the other girls who winked back.

The horsemen didn't know whether to be afraid...or very aroused "thank you lord " Jason thought.


	7. parents day

Chapter 7 : Parents day.

The day felt no different than any other, but to Jason it felt like a weight was suddently placed on his shoulders.

Today was parent's day, and unlike the many students in the school his parents wouldn't be there and it was starting to bring him down on an emotional level.

Laying on his bed starring at the ceiling, Jason contemplated on even going to class today.

A knock was heard at his door, "It's open." he said sitting up. The door opened and Moka steped inside. "Jason, how are you?" she asked with obvious concern. Jason shrugged, "Better than expected. Things have been easier since I've had closure."

The vampire nodded and looked at the bedside table to see a dual picture frame. On one side was the picture of Jason and his family that she had seen before.

Jason got out of bed and quickly shifted into his outfit, "Well, let's get this over with ,come on dust our parents is coming " he mumbled as they headed for the door, dust was very happy to see death again.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

In new york city (Riders village )

"Come on war he have to go to the Yokai academy because its parents day , my wife is waiting for us ,vulgrim is waiting to ."Death looked at war putting his armor on.

"Finished lets go now its been along I don't see my nephew" war said.

When they arrived they saw Jennifer (Jason's mother ) death was really happy to see his son again.

Leaving the dorms, Moka looked at Jason who kept his face well hidden under his hood. "Are you sure your going to be alright?" she asked. Jason looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry so much Moka. I'll be fine. Are your parents coming today?"

Moka looked sad, "They haven't shown up before. I don't expect them too this time." Jason frowned before wrapping his arm around her shoulders . Moka smiled at him as they stepped into the school grounds.

"Jason!" The young horsemen turned and saw Mizore approaching them with a beautiful older woman in a white kimono. Said woman looked like an older carbon copy of Mizore right down to the lollipop inbetween her lips. "Jason, this is my mother Tsurara." said Mizore introducing the woman.

Tsurara stepped forward and looked Jason over with a careful eye. Her hand reached up and pulled his hood down and smiled, "My, my, Mizore was right, you are a handsome one." Jason smiled and fought back a blush, "Ms. Shirayuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking her hand.

"Please, Jason, the pleasure is mine. I was hoping to meet my daughter's future husband. said Tsurara. The elder Snow Woman smiled before wrapping Jason in a hug, "Welcome to the family." she whispered into his ear leaning back.

"Jason" his mother called him ,then he turned to see his mother and a his father "Hey mom , dad youre here guys then his mother hugged him " I ve missed you so much ."

"How was school son ? " his father asked him but Jason couldn't see his father face because he was wering a mask.

"It was great , uncle war you're here ." Jason was very happy to see his uncle war "guys id like you to meet moka and mizore "

"Wow son I never new you liked girls a lot " Jason blushed when he heard his father sead that.

"it's a pleasure to met you Death and Jason mother ." moka and mizore said the same time .

Tsuara was speaking with Jennifer she was really happy to meet her. Moka was steel confused with that guy wering big armors and a big sword in his back . "Jason you didn't tell me ho is that men "Moka asked.

Jason laughed then looked at his uncle "This is my uncle war his the red horsemen"

…

"Jason!" Jason looked up intime for his head to be engulfed in a familiar set of breasts. "Hay Kurumu." he said into the soft flesh. Kurumu leaned back and smiled, "I wanted you to meet my mother Ageha."

Standing next to the young Succubus was a woman with a figure most woman would die for, wearing a form fitting red strapless dress with matching heels. She had shoulder length blue hair and violet eyes that proved that the woman was Kurumu's mother.

The woman gave to jason a very quick once over before giving him a hug in which his face went into her ample cleavage. "Holy Shit they're real..." he couldn't help but think. "so youre Jason the blue horsemen, Kurumu has told me much about you." She leaned back and smiled, "You are far more good looking than she described. Just remember, my daughter is very...'inexperienced'. I hope you can help her with that."

Kurumu blushed deeply, "Mother!" she said aghast.

Ageha stood up and noticed Tsurara standing next to Mizore. "Tsurara." she said darkly. "Ageha." said Tsurara in the same tone.

The air between the two women began to get tense to the point you could see bolts of lightning clashing in between them. The four teens looked between the two women for a few moments, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that your moms have a history." said Jason. Both Mizore and Kurumu nodded in response.

War came to Jason and said "Jason how many girls are you going out ?".

Jason looked at his uncle "five girls ".

"what five girls Jason , son I never new that I m going to say that but I m proud of you" his father said that "wow my son is the likiest men" he thought .

"Jason!" Ruby came to him and giving him big hug ,then she looked at Jason mother "its really good to meet you missis Jason".

"Oh please call me Jennifer" said with a happy face "Another girl too ,huha , Jason" Jennifer though.

Moka mentally cried as she felt herself wanting to pull out her hair. Suddenly the door swung open and a happy Yukari hopped through the door, skipping all the way towards them. "Moka!Jason! I found you guys!"

She beamed at them with a grin as she said, "I've been looking everywhere for your guys! I wanted you to meet my parents!" Yukari turned around and stretched her hand towards the door where two figures appeared. First came in a woman that wore the same exact costume as Yukari. The only difference was the dark purple dress she wore beneath her costume. She smiled at them before she moved out of the way to make room for her husband. The man entered and he too smiled at them. He didn't wear a costume, instead looked like a plain everyday kind of man. They seemed to be pretty happy people from what Jason figured.

Both parents walked up to them before the father stuck out a hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukari's father." Jason shook the man's hand before turning to the wife.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My wife is mute you see." Jason took note of the way the woman took out a notebook and began writing in it before turning it around.

"Pleased to meet you, I've heard so much from our daughter. I'm happy that Yukari is not alone in this school and is with people who accept her for who she is." Moka read for the both of them and couldn't help but feel a little gushy after reading the message.

"That's so sweet of you! It's an honor to be friends with such a cute and smart girl!" She bowed to them as Yukari's eyes widened with tears in her eyes.

"Moka!"

"Eep!" Moka was suddenly tackled by Yukari who began rubbing her face in her chest despite the Yukata.

"Heh, glad to see that they're so friendly!" Yukari's father stated as the mother nodded. Jason gave them a flat look as he looked at the scene below them. Moka was desperately trying to fight off Yukari who at the same time was trying to take off Moka's Yukata. He briefly blushed before looking away when he caught a glimpse of Moka's bra.

Her breasts really were larger than they looked….

Finally, after much struggling, Moka managed to pry off the hyper girl. With one hand, she kept her at bay as Yukari still tried to grope Moka. "Y-Yea. Yukari's a really good girl and a good friend. She's helped us out too when we were in trouble."

"That's right." Jason pitched in… mainly by grabbing Yukari who suddenly turned around to embrace him. "She's helped us out a lot and we're glad to be friends with her."

"Jason! Hmm…" Yukari murmured pleasantly as her face rubbed against the hard, toned muscle beneath the fabric. Moka gasped, and felt a little jealous that Yukari could be so bold as to do that to Jason in front of her parents.

The mother simply made a gesture that resembled giggling as she wrote something else. "Our daughter seems to have a little crush on you two." She smiled even as Moka and Jason sweatdropped.

'It doesn't bother her at all?' Both thought at once with incredulous looks. The simple, innocent smile on the mom's face made them realize just how clueless she was to her own daughter's thoughts.

"I… guess she does." Jason wasn't really sure what else to say. After all, how could he say that that Yukari more than just liked them, that she wanted to have a threesome?

"That's right mom! I want Jason to marry Moka and then let me share a bed with them!" Both people gasped as they turned to Yukari's parents. A greater shock befell Moka and Jason when the father simply gave her daughter a thumbs up while the mother bashfully blushed. What kind of parents were they?

XXXxxxXXX

"I knew your daughter was every bit the creepy stalker you were! I will not allow her to keep Kurumu from her Destined One!" Ageha shouted slashing her claws at Tsurara. The elder Snow Woman blocked the strikes with her ice claws, "You wish you big chested cow! I won't let Mizore's future husband be charmed by your slut of a daughter!" Tsurara shouted back.

Mizore and Kurumu looked hurt at the remarks being thrown around. Jason gritted his teeth, "This has gone on too long." he growled shifting his arms into whipfists.

The two tendrils lashed out and grabbed the feuding women and held them in place. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared making everything come to a halt. "Can't you hear yourselves? Look at what your doing to your daughters!" Jason said darkly.

The two looked at the girls and saw that they were crying while clinging to Jason's shoulders. "I'll just end this little argument of yours. I love BOTH Kurumu and Mizore. I also love Moka and ruby just as much. I refused to pick any of them over the other and hurt them. But they had agreed to share me and I won't deny them their happiness."

He released both mothers, "Whatever the fuck is going on between you two you need to resolve it. Because I'm not going to have you hurt them anymore then you already have." He grabbed both girls' hands and lead them out of the ruined cafeteria.

XXXxxxXXX

Deciding to skip the rest of the day. Jason sat against a tree next to the pond where he had met Kurumu and Mizore. Both girls leaning into both his sides while he wrapped his arms around each of them. "Are you two okay?" he asked concerned.

They nodded, "Yes, thank you Jason." said Kurumu as she snuggled farther into his side. "We're sorry for our mothers' behavior." said Mizore. Jason shook his head, "You two have nothing to be sorry for. They obviously have some kind of issues with each other that they've carrier on for a while. Hopefully now that they know it's affecting you they'll resolve it."

After a little while Moka walked into the clearing. "Since I didn't see you guys back in homeroom, I figured that you all would be here." she said sitting between Sean's legs and leaning against his chest.

"There was a bit of a problem with Mizore and Kurumu's mothers. But I think things may work themselves out." said Jason.

They sat in silence and enjoyed being together. Jason leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes as they girls got more comfortable. After a little while he heard their breathing lighten and realzied that they had fallen asleep.

Jason smiled as he got comfortable. But he started to sense that they weren't alone. Opening his eyes he sent out a hunter pulse that pinged two beings standing just beyond the treeline watching them.

Realizing who it was, Jason closed his eyes again and relaxed.

XXXxxxXXX

From the shadows of the trees, Tsurara and Ageha watched their daughters cuddle up with Jason and fall asleep. "He really does love all three of them." said Tsurara with a smile. Ageha smiled too, "From what we have been told, he has a heart big enough for all of them. And just think of the possibilities in the bedroom." said the elder Succubus with a lecherous grin.

Tsurara rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ageha." The blue haired woman smirked at the Snow Woman, "You didn't complain that one time after school ended." Tsurara blushed, "I was drunk! And so were you!"

Ageha raised her hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright." she looked at Tsruara with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Tsurara. Sean was right, this feud of ours has gone on long enough." The Snow Woman smiled, "I'm sorry too. Our daughters both love this man and we should respect that. After all, we'll both end up inlaws at some point."

The two women giggled at the idea before going back to watching their girls and their future husband sleeping peacefully together.

XXXxxxXXX

A few hours later the group had woken up and started making their way back to the dorms. "Wow, that was the best nap ever." said Kurumu stretching her arms above her head. "We should do that more often." agreed Moka.

Jason smiled, "Well, my doors alway open if you need a good nights sleep." the girls giggled as they reached the dorms. The group stopped seeing two familiar women waiting for them.

"Mom." "Mother." said Kurumu and Mizore. Tsurara and Ageha smiled at them, "Girls, we just wanted to apologise for our behavior. Our old feud from back when we were kids carried on till now and we pushed it off onto you two." said Ageha. "And we are happy for both of you. You have found a good man and we're proud of you." said Tsurara.

The girls smiled and hugged their mothers. Sean and Moka smiled at the scene. The mothers looked at Jason, "Jason, take care of our little girls. Make good honest women out of them." said Ageha with a wink. Jason smiled wider, "I'll forever be by their side. Not even death can keep me away."

The girls let go of their mothers and looked confused, "Mom...why were you two fighting back then any way?" asked Kurumu. The two women looked at each other, "We...were in love with the same man. We both did everything in our power to get him to the point where we hated each other with a passion. But in the end he chose someone else." confessed Tsurara.

The teens nodded in understanding, "That would definately cause a feud." said Sean. Ageha smiled, "But thankfully you girls won't have to go through that since Sean here is willing to love all three of you equally. I just hope you are ready to marry them when the time comes Jason."

"And give us both lots of grandbabies." said Tsurara in agreement.

"Lots of grandbabies ,huh , it will be great to make them as an army of horsemen "Death came to join the conversation ,Tsurara and Ageha laughed at him.

"Yeah , but they haved to bee handsome" said Ageha.

The teens blushed a deed red. The girls with thoughts of marrying Jason and having kids with him. Sean with thoughts of the three beautiful girls in bed with him naked. "Our babies will be beautiful." Kurumu said dreamily.

"I think we broke them." Ageha whispered to Tsurara.

Blood dripped out of Sean's nose before he fell to the ground. The two women giggled as they left the kids to their daydreams. "He is one lucky man." Ageha said shaking her head with a grin.

"Well then ill be going to my missions" War left.

**WELL I DON'T WANT TO RIGHT ALL THE STORIES.**


	8. Summer day

Chapter 8 : Summer day.

Today its summer day , all the students are going back home to see there parents , Jason was packing his stuff to go back with dust at New York , his going to miss all his girlfriends .

Ruby came to his room " Hey can I come in Jason".

"Yeah ,the door is open , what , what is it ?" Jason he was really confused about it.

"I spook with the headmaster , and he letted me go with you to new york ".she said with a blush, "If there more girls your going to be in love I don't mind ".

"That's ok you can come with me I don't mind because demons are trying to make a new place like humans living ." Jason was really blushing.

"Really I can come with you " she said hugging kissing in his mouth.

"Yeah ,sure" the only thing he said.

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay guys, I think I see you guys next year" Jason said to all the girls .

"I m going to miss you my destined won " kurumu said hugging him so hard .

"yeah me to " then he looked at Moka "Stay safe Moka ".

"Yes" then she hugged kissing him.

XXXxxxXXX

"So how are we going " Ruby looked at him.

Then Jason summoned his horse dorian "so how do you think ."

"Wow its look awesome "then she riding in his back.

"Don't drop your self up" Jason was laughing.

"Okay Jason the portal is open "Vulgrim said .

"Get ready" Jason said

XXXxxxXXX

Moka was now standing in front of Castle Shuzen. She hadn't been here in years, not since her mother left. She hadn't seen her father or her older sisters in a long time. "Onee-sama" Kokoa said from next to her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kokoa" Moka said "Let's go." Both of them proceeded to the castle and cross the threshold before Kokoa went first and opened the large doors.

"Kokoa-sama, welcome home" a servant said bowing to her. When he locked eyes on Moka his eyes widened "Moka-sama, forgive me I did not know you would be returning."

"It is fine" Moka said before she and Kokoa departed and went into the main room. Once they entered they saw a man sitting in a chair in the center. He was dressed in very expensive and fancy clothes with shoulder length white hair with a few curled strands hanging in front of his face, with long exposed fangs along with burning red eyes. It was Issa Shuzen; the head of the Shuzen family.

He looked out he said standing up. "Come and embrace me my daughter." Kokoa ran up eagerly and embraced her father tightly. Once they pulled away Issa noticed another presence and his eyes widened slightly. "Moka my daughter" he said before giving a slight smile. "Come my daughter, it has been many years." Moka walked towards her father and embraced him tightly while he embraced her back. Once he pulled back he noticed her Rosario was missing "Come my daughters we obviously have much to discuss. I shall have a servant prepare some tea for us." The three of them sat down "Now Moka, please explain to me what happened and how was your day."

And so Moka did, she explained everything that happened from her. Once she was done Issa had slightly widened eyes showing his surprise. "And that is the whole story father" Moka said.

"I see" Issa said "Please tell me more about this Jason. I have never heard of him and I am acquaintances with every horsemen in the Monster world."

"He has lived most of his life in human world were the place its only demons" Moka said and saw her father scowl. " But I can guarantee that he is much more powerful than I am."

"How and what do you mean by that I thought theres no monsters in the human world " Issa asked.

"The demons have destroyed all humans in new york " Moka said. Whatever Issa was expected; it wasn't that. His eyes went wider and his mouth almost dropped in surprise. Immediately he stood up "Father" Moka said surprised.

"You said you both had a project to do in the Human world correct" Issa asked sternly. Moka and Kokoa nodded "Then we shall go to this place that he is from and confront him. Kokoa go and tell your sisters to pack essential things; we leave tomorrow."

"Yes father" Kokoa said before hurrying off. Issa walked off and out of the room leaving Moka by herself.

She smiled slightly 'Although I did not expect this the results are the same. Jason we will be meeting soon.'

XXXxxxXXX

"Jason your finily home , oh you brought your girlfriend ,what about the others " his mother came to him hugging , then she hugged Ruby.

"Yeah mom, but they went home" Jason said , then Death came to Ruby "So Ruby do you need a room for tonight ?"Death asked.

"Well can I stay with Jason in the same room? "Ruby said. "Well of course my dear you can sleep in his room " Jennifer said with a smile in her face.

They lived in a castle it was the biggest castle in the world.

"Jason I need to talk to you for a moment " War said .

"What is it uncle war "Jason asked with a confused face .

"In two days your in a mission your going to the desert to kill the hunters demons " war said .

"Why In the hell do I have to go ?" Jason asked.

"Because there are trying all the demons city and trying to steal everything they have "

"Alright , alright . I need to get some sleep for now."

XXXxxxXXX

The next day Jason was going out with Ruby to go buy her some clothes and she really liked that.

"Can you please buy me these new wounds because they look great "Ruby asked with a poopy dog face.

"yeah sure " Jason said ,"maybe war I need to go in this mission tomorrow "Jason thought .

XXXxxxXXX

When they finished from the shop they went back to the castle. "Is something wrong Ruby "Jason asked to her.

"No nothing wrong your going to live tomorrow because your stupid mission"

"You can go out with my mom you now." Jason said "Even my mom likes shopping allot ".

"well I think it's a good idea "Ruby said to him kissing in his neck.

XXXxxxXXX

Morning, Jason woke up took his sword with him ,dust was in his back .then they left the castle .Ruby woke up and went to the bathroom to get shuword .When she finished she went to the kitchen ,she saw Jennifer sitting in her the table" Oh good morning Ruby " jen looked at Ruby.

"Good morning missis death , Jason already left the house ". Ruby asked .

"Yes my dear he all ways leave the house with out saying good bye , can you please come with at the hospital because I need help ? " Jen asked .

"Yeah id like to help missis Jennifer "

XXXxxxXXX

War and death were in the bar drinking some beer with the other monster .

"So death what going to happen with Jason " war asked .

"I don't now but il be really grandchildren ,because we need more horsemens in this days and its important to us and maybe they have strenghs from there mothers and thy are monsters you now."

"Yes , my nephew have grown up well and im proud of him "war wanted to cry .

"Brother you need to get your self a wife , sheers bro" said laughing .

"Sheers brother "they drinked and laughed so hard.

XXXxxxXXX

Currently Moka was in her family's private limo as it was being driven to the world of the humans. Sitting beside Moka was her sister Kokoa as she stared out the window at the human sights. Both of them were dressed in normal human outfits with Kokoa sporting a red shirt that showed off her developing curves with the word 'Cute' in the middle coupled with a denim skirt that reached her knees along with some regular flip flops. Moka was in a white tank top with a black blouse over it and denim shorts that only covered the top of her thighs with the pockets hanging out. She had on small black boots with red laces.

Sitting across from her was her father dressed in a suit as he found it the only decent clothing of the humans. On Moka's left was her oldest sister Akua Shuzen. Akua was somewhat of a mystery to Moka as she was the last sister to come and live at the castle and she looked more Chinese than Japanese, but nevertheless Akua had taken a liking to Moka and was close to her. Moka only wished she could remember more about Akua as she only had memories of her up until her tenth birthday before the rest was a blur. Akua was a beautiful girl at the age of 21 with black hair in two side pig tails with two bangs in front of her face. Her body looked a little young, but still beautiful. She had on an all black outfit consisting of a black tank top that exposed her midriff along with a hoodie above it that was unzipped along with tight black jeans and black shoes.

On her father's right was Moka's other sister named Kahlua Shuzen. She was a beautiful young woman at the age of 19 with dark skin, blond curled hair with two Rosario earrings wearing a white tank top with a white scarf around her neck along with a denim skirt like her younger sister Kokoa with flip flops on her feet as well.

The final guest, surprisingly, was Kokoa and Kahlua's mother Gyokuro Shuzen. Gyokuro was visiting Issa at the mansion when he informed her of what Moka told him. At first she was unconcerned, but once she heard about this Ichigo being Alucard's descendant she decided to come along to try and recruit him to Fairy Tale. She also secretly told this to Akua and Kahlua so they could take him down with her when he was most vulnerable. As the Leader of Fairy Tale she also had many of her subordinates standing by when the time came. She was a very beautiful woman with the same blond and dark skin as Kahlua; she was wearing an elegant burgundy dress that stopped at mid thigh with a black suit over it while wearing sandals on her feet.

"Oh my, the human world is so boring" Gyokuro said in a pleasant voice.

"It doesn't look that bad mother" Kahlua said cheerfully "I think it looks kind of exciting."

"You think everything is exciting" Akua said with a dry smirk.

"How much longer" Issa called to the driver.

"About ten minute's sir" the driver called back. Moka was staring out the window contemplating their arrival in New York . She couldn't wait to see Jason again and she felt a small smile come to her face.

"Thinking about that Jason Onee-sama" Kokoa whispered with a grin.

Moka blushed slightly "Quiet Kokoa" she hissed.

Issa looked at the driver "How did this happen in New York ".

"Let me explain you 20 years ago new york was peace an quite and they saw flames are coming out from the sky when they came in earth demons and angels were fighting , the red horsemen war came in earth tried to kill them all but it didn't work he need id help to let the monsters live in peace , but three months later 3 big orbs came out from the sky it was different colors 3 horsemen came to earth and help there brother war when they finished 2 horsemens came back to the monster world but war and death stay in new york that's there no more humans in there, one year later death the leader of the horsemen got married from a woman ho had blue flames they had a child named Jason. "the driver explained for them .

Issa was very interesting in the stories then they went to the hotel . They had there own room .

Kahlua asked her sister "So Moka about this guy is he really handsome and more powerfulle ."

Moka blushed "Well of course his strong and his a good carrying guy"

"Well we are going to see him tomorrow rhight " Akua said with a smile in her face.

In the master room issa was in his bed with his wife "why do you want to meet him" Gyokuro.

"Because I want my grandchildren be the most strongest vampire and they are male offcourse "Issa said.

"Well im still confused about it but I think it's a good idea."

XXXxxxXXX

The next day Death heard the sound of the door then he came and open the door he saw Issa.

"Hello , you are the leader of the horsemen right , can I please come in".

"Yes come in but ho are you ?" Death asked.

"im lord shusen the only male vampire in this world , and your son dating my daughter Moka"

X

Death sat in his chair , issa sat in the sofa. "Death I want your son date my other daughters ant the other femalle vampire in the monster world and there blood mate ".Issa said.

Death raised an eye brow "But lord shusen why do you want him date your daughter are they bit to young to marry them his only 19 years old"

"Death I became blood mate when I was 16 with my wives , well were is Jason even?" issa asked.

"His on his mission right now I don't now how many monster we have to get married" Death said.

"I don't really care , because I heard horsemens make a lot male children that's why im saying and I want grandchildren ho are male."

"I understand what your saying but you can let him go out with each of them to let him marry them if you want" Death said and Issa agreed with him.

XXXxxxXXX

Jason was in the desert take caring of all the demons when he finshed he went back home " im going to kill if I see him" Jason thought , dust agreed with him "caw".

He went back home and saw Ruby kissing him "Were have you been "she said in his ears then they went to the bathroom open the shower and they made love in there .

"Oh harder" ,she felt an explosion in side of her and she went to sleep. He carried her in bed and fell asleep in each other arm.

X

The next day he woke up to see Ruby was still usleep , he to the kitchen and saw his dad . "Goodmorning dad", "Oh good morning son we need to talk about something important , today I spoke with Issa his daughter is Moka she is your other girlfriend right "

"Yeah why what do he want ." ,"he want you to go out with his other daughters and don't ask me son , how was see your sex with Ruby". Death laughed.

Jason got red in his face "oh it wasn't bad after all "

Death "Maybe you do the samething with his daughters and the other girls in school."

They heard the door and Jason opened he saw Moka then he kissed her "you're her ,well come in"

"Wow your house look bigger than ours so were is Ruby id like to see her ." Moka asked .

"Moka you're her "Ruby said then she hugged her .

XXX

They were in the garden.

"You did it with him , how was did it look great" Moka asked

Ruby blushed with all the question " Well it was awesome".

"Really I want to do with him ."Moka said.

"I have plan maybe we make love with him wile his a sleep then he wake up and we make love".

"That's a good idea , but what about my sister , my dad wants to marry them too ." moka said

"I now we leave them for later" Ruby.

"Oh good morning moka and ruby how was your day" Jennifer sat at the table "So how was your love with Jason last night , but don't feel emmbaressed because we didn't hear anything."

"So Moka are you going to stay here or you go back to your hotel." Jennifer asked drinking her tea.

"Oh I m staying with my parents in the hotel." Moka said.

"Well that good for you , so tell me about Jason how did you met him "

XXXxxxXXX

Jason was walking in the street seeing all the monster in the town . At the moment he was being followed by Akua and Kahlua as they were ordered by Gyokuro to observe him. While Kahlua was focused Akua was thinking rapidly 'Why does father want us to go out with him ' she had a blush in her face.

"Akua Nee-chan" Kahlua called breaking Akua from her thoughts "Is something wrong" she asked concerned.

That was one thing Akua loved about Kahlua; she always cared about everyone no matter who they were. "I am fine Kahlua, don't worry" Akua smiled.

"Would you two stop following me and reveal yourselves" Jason called startling the two vampire Jason had caught onto them following him about a minute ago. Akua and Kahlua had no choice, but to reveal themselves to Jason who gave them an impassive look. "Can I help you two with anything" he asked.

Akua looked like she was about to say something, but Kahlua beat her to the punch line. "We're just excited about meeting you" she said in a chipper voice appearing next to him. "We just didn't know how to approach you so we followed you."

Akua continued "Yes, that is true" She walked up to him as well. She gently placed a hand on his chest "Plus we really wanted to get to know the Vampire that has bewitched our sister." She spoke in a slightly husky tone while staring at him hungrily.

Jason flushed slightly "I see" he said stepping back to distance himself. "If you wanted to speak with me then all you had to do was ask."

Kahlua blushed slightly while sticking her tongue out slightly "Hehe, so Jason would you be so kind as to give us a tour of the town?"

"Sure" Jason replied. For the next few hours Jason began showing both Shuzen sisters all around Karakura. Kahlua was excited about everything and looked at it all with very bright enthusiasm while Akua was more subdued and quiet, but she showed slight interest.

After a few hours they past by an ice cream shop "Jason" Kahlua said "What's ice cream?"

"Well… uh…" Jason said trying to find the best way to explain it. "It's pretty much frozen crème blended with ice and added with a bunch of flavors. Like chocolate, strawberry, etc."

"Can we get some" Kahlua asked Jason. She gave him a puppy dog look "Please" she said cutely. Jason flushed slightly from her cute look, and like every man, he could not resist the puppy dog look.

"Alright" Jason said. "Akua-san, do you want some as well."

"Aiya, I would like some please" she smiled "And you can call me Akua and if you must use honorifics then please call me Akua-chan" she purred at him. Jason flushed even more.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jason said softly before walking into the shop.

"What was that about" Kahlua asked Akua sharply.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear sister" Akua said with a soft smile before walking in after Jason. Kahlua looked suspiciously at her sister before following as well. Both sisters looked inside the cases to see so many flavors to choose from "Aiya, so many" Akua moaned "I can't choose."

Kahlua moved up and down the rows looking at each one of them "Oh they all look so good" she said longingly. Jason laughed and shook his head slightly before going up and ordering a sherbet for himself. In the end Akua chose a rocky road while Kahlua chose a lemon flavored one. "So good" Kahlua said licking her ice cream.

"Even I must admit this is… very good" Akua said before licking her ice cream again.

Jason chuckled "Glad you both like it." He was halfway done with his ice cream already having already ordered long before they did. They finished up later and left the ice cream shop.

"Jason I wanted to ask why my father wanted you to go out with us " Akua said.

"Because your father want to have grandchildren and they are male and because horsemen can transformes into a stronger monsters then ether ."Jason explained everything to them , Kahlua blushed when she heard grandchildrens.

"So what can you transfome " Akua asked.

"I can transform into a big muscular dragon with a big sword , but not like my dad he can transform in to a grim reaver" Jason said.

"Jason let me ask you that if I had child from you what can he be ?" Kahlua blushed with her question.

"Well you're a vampire maybe he can transform into a big bat " Jason said blushed.

Akua looked at Jason "Wait a minute so the horsemen can transform into a superior monster , wow its like Im having a crush on him", she thought .

"Well guys Its getting night do you want me to take you back home?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure Jason " Akua smiled at him.

"Jason can you please let us visit you and your family tomorrow , because we didn't meet them "Kahlua asked.

"Yes that will be great" Jason said.

XXXxxxXXX

Jason came back at home , he saw Ruby in his bed riding a book ,"So how was your day Jason " she was kissing his neck.

"Every thing was all right , I met Moka 's sisters, hey weres Moka ". Jason said.

"Oh so you met moka's sister how were they hot or not "Ruby said continueing to kissing him .

"Well yeah of course "Jason said.

X

In the hotel .

"So what do you think Kahlua about Jason "Moka asked.

"Well you said you were sharing him can you let me ." Kahlua asked .

Moka flushed "Yell yes … I think so ".

"Really so your accepting it if I had sex with Jason I make birth" Akua wanted to join.

"Well that what father wanted "Moka said.

"Hey guys we are going to met Jason parents right" Kahlua asked.

"I already met his parents his dad weres a mask and his mother looks beautiful , but his uncle looks hot.

Moka explained everything for them . The three girls agreed to have sex with him in the same night .

"Okay girls we need a plan. "Kahlua said.

"First we come at Jason home we meet there parents when we finish we go up stairs we see Jason in his room and Ruby will join with us ." Moka said .

"Okay its tomorrow then " Akua said . Then they went to sleep .

XXXxxxXXX

The next day the 3 girls came at Jason house . They meet Jennifer she was really happy to see the 3 girls.

"So Jennifer were is Jason ?" Akua asked.

"Oh he will be there he only have a ruinion with his parents , they said in two months they are going to conquer Canada "jen said.

Moka raised an eyebrow "Wait I thought the teacher said the human is controlling the earth".

"Well it's a long story my dear, do you like to stay here for tonight girls."

"Yes please " said Kahlua smiled.

Jason retuned at home it was night he came to his room he saw Ruby ,Kahlua, Moka ,Akua in the bed , they grabbed pot in the bed they made love with him.

4 hours later.

"This is my best day ever "Akua said .

"Can we do wit next time Jason " Kahlua asked .

"Yeah next time "Jason.

"But we going to need two more girls "Moka said .

"oh yeah its kurumu and Mizore "

Then they went to sleep .

XXX

2 weeks later .

Jason made love with Kurumu and Mizore , they went to the human world with there mothers .

1 month later

The 3 girls said to there father they were pregnant , Issa was very happy , before they speak with Jason , Mizore , Ruby and kurumu got pregnant , the six girls decided to talk with Jason in the garden, .

"Now should we tell him?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, now's a good time." Akua said and Moka only nodded her head.

"Jason?" Ruby said and got his attention.

"We've something to tell you." Mizore bluntly said.

"Yes?" Jason said.

"Well, a month ago the six of us were at your mother's office and the Six of us are...are." Kahlua said.

"Are what?" Jason asked.

"Pregnant." Moka said and Jason felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him but he didn't pass out.

"You're all what?" Jason asked again slowly.

"Pregnant. We're all pregnant." Akua calmly stated and Jason sat up.

"What didn't you tell me earlier?" Jason asked.

"We didn't want to tell you and make you feel trapped." Kurumu explained only to have Jason quickly kiss her, Moka, and Mizore on the lips with the biggest smile they had ever seen on him in their lives.

"Trapped? Trapped? I feel great!" Jason happily said and that surprised the ladies.

"You're not mad?" Akua asked and Jason held all six of them in a hug.

"Mad? No way! I'm gonna be a dad! Oh, man! I gotta a place big enough for the 7 of us to live with my parents." Jason said and the six ladies smiled at his pure joy. And Kurumu started kissing him as well before they went back to relax and watched the glorious sunset..

1 month later.

Death and jen was really happy to his son because his having grandchilerns , Issa and his wife went back to the castle with kokoa , and there daughters come visite him every month , Ageha and Tsuara was happy to there daughters , the headmaster gave to Ruby a time of because shes pregnant , War got married with uriel they decided to have a child , Jason lived so happy.

WELL GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WIL BE IN TWO DAYS.


End file.
